


Warm Arms

by ACK215



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, M/M, probably a little ooc?, winter is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACK215/pseuds/ACK215
Summary: Winter is having emotional troubles facing his sleepover with Qibli.





	Warm Arms

It was too warm in the bed, his sweat-slick body close to the burning form of his friend. It was uncomfortable, but for once, Winter found that he didn’t mind. His blue eyes were half closed, staring at the curve of Qibli’s back. The room was small and smelled of sweat and sunshine. The sheets were rough and the pillows were worn out, but again, Winter found himself not caring. He pushed his arm beneath the brown pillow, resting his head on the slightly more elevated fabric. Confusing emotions were tumbling through his brain as he focused on the gentle rising and falling of the Sandwings’ chest.

Winter thought of what his parents would think of this. He winced as he pictured the disapproving glares and lectures. It didn’t help that Qibli was from a different faction or that he was male. If there was anything his parents didn’t want, it was this. Sure, Winter could say it was friendly. That this, sleeping next to his best friend was nothing more than that; but oh how people would talk. It was no secret that many of their fellow classmates thought they were dating. It was annoying at times, kids making kissy faces and smiling whenever they were together. Qibli took it in stride, making hilarious comments and winking at Winter, flashing one of those beautiful grins that Winter loved.

Winter buried his face into the pillow, letting out a soft groan. Why couldn’t things be easy? There was Moon, he should be obsessing over her right? He wanted to, to let go of these odd, warm feelings toward his roommate. But here he was, in Qibli’s private apartment in the Sandwing sector of the city. He should've have gone home, or back to school. He should’ve refused the charming Sandwing’s smiles and promises of home cooked dinners. He should’ve refused the invitation of a sleepover. Should’ve, should’ve, should’ve.

He hated this part of himself; why couldn’t he just let go? Qibli was a friend. Get over it! His mind screamed, but he knew it was a lost cause. He could never stop loving the smart, cheerful, handsome man, not without excluding him completely from his life. Winter groaned again and rolled over, hiding his face in his pale hands. He needed to sleep. Then all these crashing thoughts couldn’t affect him anymore. Closing his eyes, Winter tried to steady his breathing, but all he could think about was the fact that he was lying next to Qibi, who had chosen to strip off his shirt before bed, laughing at Winter’s blushing.

 

 _“You uncomfortable?” Qibli had asked, an eyebrow raised as he took out the amber earring he always wore. “I can put it back on...it’s just a habit,” he added and Winter shook his head. “No...it’s fine.” Qibli tilted his head and shrugged. “Okay,_ your majesty _.”_

 

The night wore on and Winter had yet to feel anything close to tired. His heart was pounding as he tried, eyes opening every few minutes to gaze back at the man’s sleeping form. He wasn’t prepared for the dark blackness of the man’s eyes to be staring back. Winter jerked away, and Qibi gave him a confused smile.

“Am I missing something?” he said and his voice was thick with sleep; rough and deep sounding. Winter’s heart fluttered as he shook his head, white blonde hair swishing against the pillow.

“N-No.” he said and hid his face. He felt the whooshing of Qibli’s amused sigh.

“You are never more obvious than when you’re trying to lie.” Winter’s cheeks went red.

“I-I…”

“Can’t sleep?” Qibli said and his teeth flashed white in the darkness. “Me neither. I’ve just been listening to you roll around and make all these sorrowful noises. It’s pretty distracting.” he laughed, “But you’re always distracting.” Winter blinked and Qibli laughed a little louder. “So? You going to tell me what’s bothering you or do I have to listen to your angst all night?” Winter swallowed, avoiding meeting the black-eyed gaze. This was not how he wanted to tell Qibli.

“I...I.” He stuttered and Qibli shook his head.

“You are so tragic, you know that?” he whispered and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Winter’s.

All and once Winter’s world shattered. Here was the boy he’d fallen in love with, shirtless, in bed with him, lips against his and oh! It was so warm, burning hot against him, but Winter liked it. He liked the contact. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

“You...You…?” Winter coughed out. Qibli smiled again, his dark eyes glinting.

“Me,” he replied and drew Winter into his arms, locking them in place around the pale-skinned man. Winter breathed in content, snuggling into the warm, bronze skin. Qibi shivered slightly and Winter tried to break free, muttering a hurried apology. “No. It’s okay.” Qibli whispered into his ear, his strong arms keeping Winter in one place. “I like the cold.” Winter fell asleep like that, curled in the arms of his best friend, listening to the steady beating of the man’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I love this ship so I wanted to make something cute and short for it.


End file.
